vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
ROLL LIKE
Lyrics {| style="width:100%" |''Japanese'' |''Romaji'' |''English'' |- |Roll Like... |Roll Like... | |- | |- |“You don’t cry everyday 邁進”って |“You don’t cry everyday Maishin” tte | |- |無茶な事言うんじゃねえ さらにDOWN |Mucha na koto iun ja nee sara ni DOWN | |- | |- |AIじゃないのにAIのよう |AI ja nai no ni AI no you | |- |クソみてえなmoneyで Don’t make me laugh |Kuso mitee na money de Don’t make me laugh | |- | |- |最低なFeeling yeah |Saitei na Feeling yeah | |- |フリースタイルビューティー  |Furiisutairu byuutii | |- |（Come on Baby SONGMAN） |（Come on Baby SONGMAN） | |- | |- |感情的に say good bye |Kanjouteki ni say good bye | |- |だけどそうもこうもいかない歯車でliving |Dakedo sou mo kou mo ikanai haguruma de living | |- | |- |最低なFeeling yeah |Saitei na Feeling yeah | |- |最高なLIFE 送りたい衝動 |Saikou na LIFE okuritai shoudou | |- | |- |Young!! Pretty!! 足元見る |Young!! Pretty!! Ashimoto miru | |- |なあ我慢の限界だろ? Fuck You |Naa gaman no genkai daro? Fuck You | |- | |- |ROLL LIKE |ROLL LIKE | |- | |- |EDDIE |EDDIE | |- |YOU ARE ME |YOU ARE ME | |- |SO CRAZY |SO CRAZY | |- |STUPIDLY |STUPIDLY | |- | |- |なにが正義なんて 興味がないから |Nani ga seigi nante kyoumi ga nai kara | |- |good night 君はBABY |good night kimi wa BABY | |- | |- |舞い上がる Dancing man |Maiagaru Dancing man | |- | |- |Next DIVA |Next DIVA | |- | |- |フォーマルに名刺の交換 |Foomaru ni meishi no koukan | |- |バンドもニコニコジョーカー |Bando mo nikoniko jookaa | |- |おだてりゃ こいつは戦争? you know? |Odaterya koitsu wa sensou? You know? | |- |「You may be サイコパス」 |"You may be saikopasu" | |- |Twitterで書き込む憎悪 |Twitter de kakikomu zOUo | |- |顔も知らない相手に真っ赤か |Kao mo shiranai aite ni makka ka | |- |He's like a monkey |He's like a monkey | |- | |- |Boys & Girls　不健全なfeeling |Boys& Girls fukenzenna feeling | |- |散文的なフロウでkiling |Sanbuntekina furOO de killing | |- | |- |ROLL LIKE |ROLL LIKE | |- | |- |EDDIE |EDDIE | |- |YOU ARE ME |YOU ARE ME | |- |SO CRAZY |SO CRAZY | |- |STUPIDLY |STUPIDLY | |- | |- |悩んでいるフリね |Nayande iru furi ne | |- |ママにお話聞いてもらいなBABY |Mama ni ohanashi kiite morai na BABY | |- | |- |I kick you in the head |I kick you in the head | |- | |- |ah Are you feeling good? |ah Are you feeling good? | |- |yeah good. I wanna guitar. |yeah good. I wanna guitar. | |- |wait here, I'll fetch my guitar. |wait here, I'll fetch my guitar. | |- |yeah Fuck'n cool |yeah Fuck'n cool | |- | |- |メイクアップ しているばっか |Meikuappu shite iru bakka | |- |なんか胸がすっきりしない |Nanka mune ga sukkiri shinai | |- |my generation 叫んでたgrandpa |my generation sakendeta grandpa | |- | |- |Rock'n'Roll |Rock'n'Roll | |- | |- |「EDDIE SINGS SUMMER TIME BLUES」 |"EDDIE SINGS SUMMER TIME BLUES" | |- | |- |ROLL LIKE |ROLL LIKE | |- | |- |EDDIE |EDDIE | |- |YOU ARE ME |YOU ARE ME | |- |SO CRAZY |SO CRAZY | |- |STUPIDLY |STUPIDLY | |- | |- |LIKE EDDIE |LIKE EDDIE | |- |（you are my IDOL baby） |（you are my IDOL baby） | |- |YOU ARE ME |YOU ARE ME | |- | |- |（I wanna I wanna be your lover） |（I wanna I wanna be your lover） | |- |SO CRAZY |SO CRAZY | |- |（恥をすてなきゃ 意味ない） |(Haji o sutenakya imi nai) | |- |STUPIDLY |STUPIDLY | |- |（ズレてるほうがいいだろう？） |(Zureteru hou ga ii darou?) | |- | |- |なにが正義なんて 興味がないから good night |Nani ga seigi nante kyoumi ga nai kara good night | |- | |- |君はBABY |kimi wa BABY | |- |『舞い上がる Dancing man』 |“Maiagaru Dancing man” | |- |BABY |BABY | |- |『It dosen't matter ,baby』 |『It dosen't matter ,baby』 | |- |BABY |BABY | |- | |- |I wanna tell you how it’s gonna be | |- |（alright） | | |- | |- |It drive me CRAZY |It drive me CRAZY | |- | |- |（ROLL LIKE）最低なフィーリング蹴っ飛ばす |（ROLL LIKE）Saitei na fiiringu kettobasu | |- |（ROLL LIKE）最高なライフ送るような |（ROLL LIKE）Saikou na raifu okuru you na | |- |（ROLL LIKE）EDDIE |（ROLL LIKE）EDDIE | |- |（ROLL LIKE）君のように |（ROLL LIKE）Kimi no you ni | |- |（ROLL LIKE）ロールする |（ROLL LIKE）Rooru suru | |- |（ROLL LIKE）here we go |（ROLL LIKE）here we go | |} External Links *piapro - Lyrics *VocaDB Category:Vocaloid original songs Category:Japanese original songs Category:English original songs Category:CYBER DIVA original songs Category:CYBER SONGMAN original songs Category:Ogawaryo songs list Category:Intervention Required Category:Pages in need of English translation